


Sweet Respite

by orbeezcult



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbeezcult/pseuds/orbeezcult
Summary: Bart Allen was the fastest boy alive, but everything seemed to slow down for him around Eduardo Dorado.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Respite

Bart Allen was terrible at keeping secrets. This should be obvious, based on the pace at which he spoke. Talking at a million words a minute, you're bound to let a few things slip out. But ever since Bart had realized that he was in love with Eduardo, he had to keep that hidden. He didn't mind being in love, but if Ed found out, their friendship would get completely moded.

"Hey, Bart, you listening to me?" Eduardo said, interrupting Bart's state of deep thought.

Bart nodded, trying to piece together what Ed had been saying.

"Uh, sorry Ed, what were you telling me?"  Bart said  quietly, blushing partly from embarrassment and partly because he couldn't stop thinking about how cute Eduardo's smile was.

"You  really  do have the memory of a tiny fish, don't you," Ed chuckled, seeming unbothered by Bart's rampant forgetfulness. That was one of the things Bart loved so much about him. Eduardo never got angry at Bart the way other people did. He was always so patient, which made him a perfect friend for Bart.

"So as i was telling you, we got a big group of rescued kids coming in tonight and we gotta give 'em all the orientation." Eduardo explained, "You're gonna be in charge of introducing the new kids to some of our volunteers, got it?"

"Yeah, sounds  totally  crash!" Bart replied.

He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend more time with Eduardo, but there would be plenty of other opportunities for that.

"Alright, here's the schedule if you need it," Ed offered a piece of paper with all the information about the orientation that Bart could ever need.

Unfortunately, this meant he now had no excuse for being late.  But the possibility of seeing Eduardo around the center gave Bart a little bit of motivation to get to the orientation early.

\---

6 o'clock. Half an hour until time for Bart to help with orientation at the meta youth center. Bart could get there in seconds, but he chose to leave early. Mainly  so he wouldn't forget, but also because he thought he might see Eduardo for a little bit before the orientation started. And he was right.  Once Bart arrived at the center, he saw Eduardo and Virgil standing with a group of a few other counselors and volunteers he didn't know. He ran up next to Ed, slapping him on the shoulder as a greeting.

"Hey, what's up, Bart," Eduardo smiled, "you're here early."

"Oh, yeah," Bart stumbled with his words. He wasn't used to being this nervous around anyone. "I just, uh, well I wanted to... y'know..." Bart trailed off, unsure of what to say. Luckily for him, Ed  was used  to this and likely didn't notice any difference.

"Hey, you wanna talk inside?" Eduardo asked.

Bart nodded, a bit anxious about spending time alone with Ed. Eduardo grabbed Bart and teleported the two of them into the gymnasium of the meta youth center. The sensation of teleporting was a strange one, and Bart was still not  fully  accustomed to it.

After landing in the corner of the gym, held by Eduardo, Bart was overcome by a feeling he couldn't describe any way other than his chest pounding. He acted on impulse and moved closer to Ed.  After a split second of eye contact, and what felt like a mutual understanding of what was about to happen, Bart closed his eyes and kissed Eduardo.

It was like time stopped. Time had halted completely, for Bart Allen, the boy whose life moved at a thousand miles an hour.  He embraced this respite, allowing himself to  deeply  appreciate everything he loved about Eduardo.  His unconditional kindness, his soft hands, his beautiful hair, and now most of all, his gentle lips against Bart's own.  Although Bart wasn't used to time moving  slowly  like this, he was desperate for it to slow down further, to live in this moment for as long as he could. But the moment of passion couldn't last forever. As the two pulled back out of the kiss, they felt the same shock at what had  just  happened.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Bart whispered, "I don't know why I... did that."

Eduardo stared at the ground, then looked up into Bart's eyes. "You don't need to say sorry, I... didn't mind."

The two of them sat against the wall of the gymnasium. Bart's mind was racing as usual, thinking about what could happen next.

"Well," Bart broke the silence, "we should  probably  go get prepped for the orientation. Wouldn't want anything to get moded."

"Right." Eduardo sighed in relief.


End file.
